


Forget Me Not

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: a3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragic drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

The dust turned to mud, and the mud slowly washed into the gutters. It mixed in with the grime of a million people's feet walking the city.  
And mud is mud, after all. Soon enough you couldn't tell one type from another. It was all just dirt, slowly drying in the sun.

A few specks stuck to his leg, just above the right knee.  
They lingered there, until a nurse, unthinking, wiped him clean at the start of his examination.  
And then there was nothing to show that she had died for him at all.

But it really did happen.


End file.
